


Sweet Enough

by dribblenspit



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, happy valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dribblenspit/pseuds/dribblenspit
Summary: Amethyst and Pearl make sweet sweet love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all the lonely single gays out there on Valentine’s Day. We gotta stick together.

   


“C’mon Pearl, _pound_ me.”

Lying on her back, sweaty and panting, Amethyst can’t think about anything she’d like more right about now than Pearl’s fingers knuckle deep inside her.

Thin fingers slip deeper into her and are hard at work; each time Pearl’s palm meets her crotch, Amethyst hears a satisfying wet slapping noise. Its so dirty, mixing in with Amethyst’s noisy pants and moans, creating a very obvious chorus of sex that makes her feel even hotter.

Things feel hot and gooey, like shes melting in pleasure but it still isn’t enough just yet. Her cunt is wet and hot enough to be easily stretched around the two fingers buried inside right now, but she wants more. “P-pearl. Three fingers.”

A third finger is pressed slowly to her, using the slipperiness of her arousal to slide in. When the last knuckle of all three fingers slide in, she feels a sweet burn, stretched just enough for it to feel good. Her toes are curl. _It feels so good_. 

Panting hard, Amethyst arches her back, pushing her hips against Pearl’s hand, grasping at the mattress.“MMmm, Pearl! Oh fuuuck.”

Pearl smirks up her, “Whats the matter Amethyst? Forgot how to speak?”

“Nnnnn ah fuck...harder please, harder…”

“Okay, but roll over.”

Amethyst opens her hazy eyes to see Pearl pulling away with a big toothy grin, face flushed and hair wild. _Fuck shes so hot…_ With great effort, Amethyst huff and turns over. Lazily getting on all fours, presenting herself. 

Her lust clogged mind clears up just enough to tease Pearl, “Aw babe look how wet I am, don’t you wanna taste?”

Pearl snorts, half-heartedly slapping Amethyst’s wiggling butt. “Oh I’ll definitely be tasting you, but after I leave you senseless.”

Leaving that statement to spin around hotly in Amethyst’s mind, Pearl arranges herself properly behind her. From the new angle Amethyst feels Pearl’s three fingers in a _whole_ different way. 

“AHH PEARL.”

Her breaths come short as Pearl’s fingers rub her wet walls, the long fingers providing a delicious fullness that Amethyst can’t help but push back on.

For a while Amethyst feels nothing but a hot stretch and fullness, shes dripping all over its so hot. Moans mix with high pitched whimpers as she rocks, rocked forward by Pearl’s eager hand, finally getting the pounding she wanted. Amethyst whimpers brokenly, voice lost as the pleasure builds. Mind foggy and a warmth pooling in her stomach are all she can focus on until another hand goes to her fat clit to rub, rub, rub. Over and over again, tracing the slickness and gliding through. Pushing her further.

“P-peaarl...Pearl!”

  


With a sharp cry Amethyst seizes up, thighs squeezing together and trapping Pearl’s hands from moving, her limbs shake and she falls forward, face smushed against the mattress as she cums hard. Her mind is a burst of light and heat travels all over, so tingly and so good it leaves a cramp in her toe she fails to feel until the intense pleasure subsides.

Sweat makes Amethyst’s face feel sticky and it mixes with the smell of her musk, making a thick scent that Pearl has surprisingly seem to be really fond of. She leans over her exhausted body to peck Amethyst’s cheek and then nuzzle her face against Amethyst’s.

After a few ragged breaths Amethyst can speak, “Geez Pearl, you fucked me good.”

Pearl is smug when she says, “Oh? I did now didn’t I? Tell me how it feels.”

  


Laughing breathlessly, Amethyst shifts so she’s settled on her crossed arms, leaving her rear in the air, a little too sore to be bothered with moving. “Ah lemme see...you left me really wet. Like, dribbling down my legs wet. Felt so good. You felt so hot inside me. Mmm buried in me, all slick and hot and rubbin’ all my good spots...ah shit Pearl…”. Amethyst begins to sway her rear, trying to entice Pearl a second time already.

A cool hand is rested on her butt, keeping it in place not by force, but with anticipation of what the hand will do. “So glad to hear that Amethyst...”. Amethyst holds her breath as Pearl runs her hand over the roundness of one cheek, moving to the other. So deliciously mysterious in its intention.

The breath she is holding spills from her lips in a loud gasp when Pearl grabs her roughly, squeezing handfuls before leaning forward to bite the thick flesh. Pearl maintains her grip as her mouth moves lower, finding Amethyst’s still sensitive and still incredibly wet cunt, drawing her tongue through it eagerly. Amethyst lets out a strangled noise that only seems to spur on Pearl.

Pearl is vicious in her performance. Large nose pressing against the skin now technically over Amethyst’s vagina, tongue lapping at her entrance, lapping at her sticky cum glistening. Her tongue presses down next, tracing through her folds, searching for the right pressure and movement to make Amethyst whine. Amethyst is nearly overwhelmed, so sensitive while Pearl is ravenous, eating her out like she never will again.

“Ah ah ah Peaaarl…”

The tip of Pearl’s tongue finds her clit, tapping it gently to test out Amethyst’s reaction. A few squeaks is her response so Pearl flattens her whole tongue over it, pressing down. Moaning loudly, Amethyst rocks back, pawing at the mattress trying to deal with the hot pulsing pleasuring overcoming her. Pearl alternates between tapping her clit with the tip of her tongue and flattening over it, and it makes Amethyst ball up whatever part of the mattress she can.

Soon Amethyst is close, so close that she need _just a little …_ but suddenly Pearl stops. She pulls away, kissing the backs of Amethyst’s quivering thighs with sticky lips. Words are difficult, barely wheezed out between gulping breaths, so Amethyst thrusts back instead, whimpering loudly in need. Instead of giving her what she wants, Pearl reaches forward and lightly tugs at Amethyst’s soaked pubic hair, twirling her finger through the white strands, fingers so teasingly close to where Amethyst wants them. 

“...Pearl, please…”

As if that were cue, Pearl returns to Amethyst’s clit, sucking on it before dragging her tongue over it, quick but deep licks, building the pressure in Amethyst’s gut until with a fierce gasp Amethyst cums for the second time.

Barely registering anything Amethyst pants and groans, muscles bunching up so tightly that Pearl notices so she reaches for the shaking muscles in her legs, rubbing them to soothe her. She leaves a last kiss at her clit, moving away and helping Amethyst onto her side.

From here, Amethyst can feel her extremely swollen clit, uncomfortably large and sensitive between her thighs. She rolls over, spreading her legs open as she finally starts to calm down.

“You okay?” Pearl asks as she brushes hair away from Amethyst’s face.

Shakily Amethyst responds, “Y-yeah. Just need to relax for a bit.”

Hands wrap around Amethyst as Pearl cuddles against her with a hum in acknowledge. Large sniffs can be heard from Pearl, which makes Amethyst chuckle, “Thats kinky P. Whiffing me up like that. I smell good huh? All sweaty and smelling like sex?”

“Yes. It should be gross but--” Pearl pauses to take another large whiff “--the smell is...I don’t even know how to explain.”

“It’s raunchy. Just a sign of good raw sex ain’t it?” Amethyst provides.

Pearl agrees, and after they’re quiet. Relaxed and happy. Her mind still feels foggy from her two orgasms and there is still a dull ache between her legs but Amethyst doesn’t mind much at all. She feels positively _fucked,_ and in her opinion, there is no better feeling at the moment.

Amethyst turns her head to look at Pearl, feeling a tight fondness in her gem suddenly. Pearl has her face pressed to Amethyst’s shoulder, not sleeping but the closest thing to it that Pearl will do. Kissing her gem gets Pearl to stir, looking up at her with big drooping eyes.

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Amethyst.”

Lazily, Amethyst shifts and slings an arm around Pearl. The other shimmies under Pearl, pulling her close to Amethyst. Her arm around Pearl feels her body, feeling all the grooves and ridges, drifting between Pearl’s legs after thoroughly tracing the muscles visible in her stomach.

“This okay?”

Pearl mumbles “yes” into her shoulder so Amethyst dips her fingers in. She isn’t very surprised to find that Pearl is ridiculously wet. Gem glowing for a few seconds, Amethyst shapeshifts her fingers into small vibrators that are fully functional and buzzing.

“How about this? This alright?”

Another muffled “yes”, accompanied by Pearl spreading her legs out.

At that Amethyst lightly presses one finger to the side of Pearl’s clit, holding Pearl close when she jolts. Circling slowly she allows Pearl to adjust; when Pearl seem adjusted to it she returns it to the side of her clit slipping in another finger onto the other side of Pearl’s clit, the fingers that aren’t vibrators spreading the lips surrounding her clit for better access. Pearl’s breath hitches at that, reaching with one hand to rest on top of Amethyst’s, guiding her. Their hands move up and down, flanking Pearl’s clit with soft vibrations.

Trying to get closer, Amethyst rolls awkwardly onto her side, separating from Pearl briefly to fix herself after Pearl comments that she’ll get a cramp like that. Once she is in place, Pearl slips her leg between Amethyst’s, burying her head in her shoulder again, kissing at Amethyst’s neck all the while.

Amethyst keeps her fingers in place, continuing to rub. Pearl’s breathing becomes uneven, she’s building up slowly.

With heavy breaths Pearl asks for it stronger so Amethyst alters the vibrations to be stronger causing Pearl to arch her back with a groan.

Amethyst takes in as much of Pearl as she can, eyeing the twitching muscles in her stomach, the shaking of her thighs and her arms. Her legs are splayed out. Sweat gathers on her pale skin and her chest heaves as she pants. Amethyst can feel her body, the slight tremors, the sticky warmth, sloppy kisses against Amethyst’s throat. Heat blooms under Amethyst’s skin and it compels her to make the vibrations stronger, rubbing faster, squeezing the fat clit between her fingers. At this Pearl lets out a shrill cry and arches her back hard, pushing against Amethyst’s hand.

For several long moments Pearl grips Amethyst’s arm, gasping and shaking. Finally Pearl lets out a long moan, shivering as she cums. Amethyst holds her, fingers still flanking her swollen clit, she changes to vibration to be soft again and circles Pearl’s clit, helping her climb down. Pearl whimpers and her hips buck slightly as the vibrator stays on. Soon Amethyst takes it away completely, and the pulsating softly fades away.

Chest rising and falling with deep breaths, Pearl catches her breath, Amethyst pressing little kisses to her gem meanwhile. When Pearl is able to breath normally she tugs Amethyst to lay on top of her, where they snuggle, still sweaty and naked but happy.

“Hey P?” Amethyst mumbles into Pearl’s chest.

“Yes?”

“Didya know today is Valentine’s Day?”

Adjusting her arms so that she can comfortably play with Amethyst’s hair, Pearl thinks about it. “Well yes, Steven did wish us a happy ‘Valentine’s Day’.”

“You know whats it about?”

Pearl’s fingers snag on a knot in Amethyst’s hair and she stops talking to focus on entangling. She runs her hands through the hair when it is gone and speaks again, “Something about celebrating saints?”

Amethyst pushes herself up to be able to look Pearl in the eyes and says with a smile, “In the past maybe, but now humans celebrate love and junk with flowers and chocolates.”

“Oh. That explains the flowers you gave me.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day Pearl--” Amethyst leans forward to kiss her deeply--”I love you.”

Grinning fondly Pearl kisses her snub nose, “Happy Valentine’s Day Amethyst. I love you too.” She kisses both of Amethyst’s cheek, the both of them giggling. “Perhaps I can get you some of those chocolates later,” she says as she tries to kiss Amethyst through their giggles.

Sighing with happiness, Amethyst lays on Pearl again, settling her head back in it’s spot on Pearl’s chest. “That’s okay you don’t have to. You’re sweet enough for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This really needs to be edited a second time but I wanted to post this today so oh well.  
> anyway enjoy and remember: you dont have to feel 100% completely alone on valentine's day if you have a hand and good porn


End file.
